Anochecer
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Si no lo quería ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil dejarlo?, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle que no?. Basado en la escena del cementerio de "Dead Things" ("Cosas muertas", Episodio 13 -Temporada 6).


_**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de la serie "Buffy, the vampire slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y de Mutant Enemy Production, yo solo me he atrevido a tomarlos prestados en esencia para crear con ellos una pequeña historia sin fines de lucro porque adoro a Buffy y Spike.**_

 **ANOCHECER**

" _En la agenda de mis días, en sus páginas queridas  
estoy yo tras tu experiencia de vivir,  
y siempre tu fuerza que me guía, aliviaste mis heridas  
y el empuje de tu amor me da el valor_

 _Mi alma... nadie la conoce tanto como tú  
mi vida…yo la veo reflejada en ti_

 _Pues mi historia tú serás,  
me guiaste en la oscuridad  
y a mi lado siempre estás __cuando llamo yo_

 _Quiero amarte y darte más  
y si yo escribiera un libro te dirá de aquí al final  
que mi historia, que mi historia tú serás…"_

("Tú serás la historia de mi vida" – Shakira)

Había ido hasta la cripta de Spike temprano esa noche, no mucho después de oscurecer, para hablar con él. Prefería verlo antes de patrullar porque así el recuerdo de la responsabilidad que tendría que cumplir más tarde le llevaría a otro de los tantos cementerios de Sunnydale, lejos de allí y no le dejaría caer en sus artimañas de seducción para terminar durmiendo con él.

Tenía la intención entonces como en otras ya innumerables ocasiones, de ponerle fin a esa extraña relación que mantenían en secreto. No obstante, se había retirado como una cobarde antes de llamar a su puerta al no sentirse lo suficientemente preparada para hacerlo y por no tener en realidad la convicción necesaria para querer apartarlo de su vida, aun cuando la conciencia le decía que era lo más adecuado.

¿Cómo era posible que ella siendo la Cazavampiros, la única elegida para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal en el mundo, tan inflexible e implacable para otros asuntos, no pudiera ponerle a él un " _hasta aquí"_ sabiendo que era lo recomendable?...Era una pregunta que se hacía todos los días, atribuyéndole la culpa a sus misteriosos encantos de vampiro, a los cuales como a cualquier mujer le era difícil resistirse. Esos mismos encantos que le conducían hasta allí cada noche en contra de su razón.

En su prisa por huir, después de tomar un rumbo al azar, llegó sin darse cuenta al peor lugar posible para ella por ese entonces, alcanzando a detenerse justo a tiempo de caer por el borde de una pequeña ladera a cuyos pies, no muy lejos, se encontraba la tierra removida junto a la lápida ladeada de la que alguna vez había sido su lugar de descanso eterno. Su tumba. Bordeada de un lado por un frondoso árbol y del otro por la de su madre.

Impresionada, no percibió que el terreno donde estaba parada, todavía húmedo a causa de las últimas lluvias, empezaba a desmoronarse con facilidad bajo su peso pero antes de que llegase a resbalar fue retenida de la cintura por unos fuertes brazos y no tuvo que voltearse para saber de quién eran.

Así como sabía que él debía haber advertido su presencia, ella a esas alturas tenía el don de reconocerlo entre una decena de vampiros debido al cosquilleo especial que le causaba con su cercanía en sus afinados sentidos de cazadora, en parte por costumbre y aunque a sí misma se lo negara, también por afecto. Pero no quería pensar en ello en esos momentos porque suficiente ya tenía con la profunda tristeza que de repente le invadiera ante lo depresivo del sitio que le recordaba todo lo que perdiera en la vida, desde su juventud al entregarla a la lucha contra el mal, hasta a la persona que incondicionalmente más le amaba. Su madre, su pilar. Y por último también estaba el haberse perdido en la batalla a ella misma para meses después verse despertar con desesperación varios metros bajo tierra, pugnando por salir de un ataúd en busca de aire.

Ese sitio no solo le resultaba deprimente sino aterrador al punto de dejarla varios segundos sobrecogida y con los ojos llorosos, nublados de tantos malos recuerdos. Estar allí le producía un nudo en la garganta, era algo que casi no podía soportar por lo que tuvo que apartar la vista sosteniéndose de los brazos de él.

 _-Es interesante ver como los mortales se complican profundamente en su diario vivir sin tener en cuenta que en cualquier momento, cuando menos lo esperen, pueden terminar aquí-_ comentó en su oído el bello ejemplar de vampiro que tenía a sus espaldas encerrándola en un abrazo, para intentar alejarle de algún modo el montón de sentimientos funestos que sabía le envolvían - _En este lugar acaban todos los sueños o problemas de los seres humanos, por eso lo más recomendable es vivir con intensidad y sin remordimientos para que cuando te llegue la hora, te puedas ir sin arrepentirte de lo que alguna vez quisiste hacer y no te atreviste…-_ continuó a manera de consejo _,_ con esa elocuencia que tenía para manifestar lo que pensaba, arreglándole al tiempo con cariño un mechón de su flequillo que el viento alborotara _\- pero creo que ese no será un problema para ti mi vida, sabiendo lo apasionada que eres_ \- dijo como conclusión, dándole un beso en la mejilla – _Y entonces dime, ¿creíste que podrías escapar de mí? Soy un vampiro no lo olvides. Te siento-_ añadió observándola entretenido.

Buffy le acarició los brazos en agradecimiento retirándole luego las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre para apartarse despacio, intentando no parecer grosera. En realidad esa noche no se sentía con ganas de discutir y mucho menos con su repentino estado de ánimo cabizbajo. Sabía que Spike no aceptaría su resolución pero no quería después de todo que las cosas terminaran mal entre ellos. Su problema en el fondo no era él y estaba consciente de eso, la cuestión radicaba en que no se sentía segura de encontrarse lista para amar de nuevo.

Cuando las cosas le asustaban era cuando actuaba peor y Spike la inquietaba con ese amor tan intenso que le profesaba, que despertaba a su vez en su interior como respuesta un sentimiento confuso que crecía sin que pudiese detenerlo, amenazando con volverse cada día más fuerte, mas no podía revelárselo porque aquello le otorgaría poder sobre su persona y no quería eso. No, cuando se le venía a la mente en los momentos en los que deseaba dejar caer sus defensas ante él, un collage de memorias de las cosas malas que había hecho o intentado hacerle en el pasado tanto a ella como a sus amigos. No podía desconfiarse, eso la volvía vulnerable. Tenía que recordarse constantemente que él no era un hombre normal sino una criatura de la noche. William, el Sangriento, el Cazador de Cazadoras, su antiguo enemigo acérrimo que en un principio había tenido como objetivo asesinarla pero se había terminado enamorando de ella. Uno de los vampiros más terribles de la historia.

 _-Spike disculpa, creo que no me siento bien. Haré una patrulla rápida y me iré casa_ \- decidió de repente excusar para sortear pronto la situación. Al menos por esa noche.

 _-¿Qué, te vas así nomás?_ \- objetó él con decepción aunque ella intuía que ya debía estar adivinando lo que le ocurría así que empezó a caminar para alejarse de allí sin mirar atrás.

 _-Bien, ¿por qué mejor no expresas lo que viniste a decirme antes de irte Cazadora?-_

La interrogante fue directa y Buffy notó que la tonalidad de la voz le había cambiado adquiriendo seriedad, lo que le hizo detenerse para contestarle en vista de que quería sacar el tema a colación, sólo que aun así prefirió no voltearse a mirarlo.

 _-¿Es que no lo supones?...-_ profirió en voz no muy alta, a sabiendas que para él no sería un problema oírle y dándose cuenta para sí misma que soltar lo que tenía que decir le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que planeara _-…He… estado pensando mucho sobre nosotros… y creo que estamos llevando esto demasiado lejos-_ al final habló sin dudar, con esa frialdad que desde que volviera de la muerte parecía habérsele instalado en el alma.

 _-¡Oh!, ¡otra vez eso love!-_ se fingió él sorprendido _–Bueno, no es la primera vez que lo tratamos pero quizá podríamos discutirlo a fondo en un lugar más privado…_ \- propuso al final con su típica segunda intención, tomándolo como siempre a la broma. Indiferente a sus rechazos por considerarlos meras vacilaciones que luego aprovechaba para seducirla.

Buffy frunció el ceño contrariada al escuchar su respuesta, sabiendo lo mucho que se divertía con ello, así que previendo cualquier accionar y cruzándose de brazos, optó por encararlo para mantener clara su resolución.

- _Estoy hablando en serio Spike-_ recalcó mientras lo veía estudiarla con la cabeza ladeada con interés al comenzar a aproximársele con su manera felina de moverse.

 _-Yo también…_ \- respondió él sin complicarse, con ese sensual jugueteo que hacía al juntar su lengua a la parte trasera de sus dientes superiores cuando deseaba algo o esperaba respuesta a alguna de sus pillerías, en tanto la escrutaba con lujuria, de esa forma que le hacía flaquear las piernas. Ese rubio vampiro era para ella como una adicción de la que no podía huir por más que quisiera.

 _-Spike escúchame, por favor…_ \- le pidió colocando una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente – _He dejado que esto se me salga de control pero ya no puedo sostenerlo… y tampoco quiero hacerte daño. Sé que buscas en mí algo que no puedo darte. Te has ilusionado conmigo pero no puedo ofrecerte más que lo que ahora tenemos... No estoy en capacidad para afrontar algo serio, me siento perdida. Tengo pesadillas que tú mismo has visto…-_

Eran muchas excusas expuestas al mismo tiempo y estaba consciente de ello, así como también de que él no le creía ninguna.

 _-Buffy, Pet, deja de ponerle peros al asunto, sé que deseas esto tanto como yo-_ expuso él tomándole suavemente la barbilla – _aquel último problema que mencionas podremos superarlo. Yo puedo curarte, llevará un poco de tiempo pero… sólo déjame quererte_ -

- _Me temo que voy a desilusionarte Spike, yo no soy otra Drusilla a la que puedas cuidar e intentar arreglar mediante hechizos. No necesito un protector en mi vida para salir adelante-_ rebatió ella enfadándose de que nunca aceptara su decisión mientras se apartaba de su alcance sin tener cuidado de su crueldad al mencionarle a su ex pareja, rememorándole también con eso su fallida antigua relación, más se detuvo no mucho después al notar la mirada dolida de él y por ende supo que le había herido ya que al igual que ella misma, William, el Sangriento también llevaba heridas amorosas en el alma.

– _Yo sólo terminaré lastimándote a la larga, por eso debemos terminar con esto_ \- puntualizó tratando en algo de arreglar lo dicho y volviendo enseguida a retomar su camino para evitar que se le notaran las ganas de llorar. No le gustaba que le vieran hacerlo. Ella era una chica fuerte.

 _-¡Claro, como de costumbre demasiado desalmada y egoísta para brindar un poco de amor_!- le escuchó entonces vociferar enojado a sus espaldas _-¿Dé que tienes miedo Cazadora?-_ le espetó resentido – _Dices que no puedes amar ¿o tan sólo no quieres?-_

 _-¡Spike basta! ¿Es que no lo ves?, ¡esto nos está comprometiendo y confundiendo a ambos!-_ argumentó Buffy ya casi con desesperación, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo y volviéndose hacia él _-…Pronto ya no lo podremos disimular-_

 _-¡Ah, es eso! Tienes miedo de que todo el mundo se entere que estamos juntos, de lo que puedan pensar tus amiguitos, que da la casualidad que últimamente andan tan preocupados por sus vidas que casi ni se preocupan por ti, al conocer que somos amantes desde hace meses, que la mayoría de las veces que terminas de patrullar o cuando finges tener turno doble en tu trabajo por las noches, en realidad acabas gritando en mi cama. Temes decirles que cuando tienes un mal día o algo no te sale bien, vienes y te refugias en mis brazos…-_ argumentó el vampiro inglés con coraje avanzando de nuevo despacio hacia ella

 _-Esto no debió suceder-_ musitó Buffy moviendo la cabeza en negación en tanto se cubría con las manos las orejas para no seguir escuchándolo.

 _-¡Pues sucedió Buffy y no hay nada que puedas hacer para borrarlo!-_ le enfrentó él al terminar de acercársele, tomándola de las muñecas para obligarle a atenderlo – _y "esto" como tú le llamas y que siempre dices que no te importa, me ayuda a mí a existir…-_ agregó entonces acariciándole una de las mejillas, suavizando su proceder – _Dices que no quieres hacerme daño pero no te das cuenta que prefiero mil veces esta informalidad entre nosotros que me permite_ _tener_ " _un aroma de tu cabello, una caricia de tus labios o un roce de tus manos a pasar toda la eternidad sin ti"…cof, cof...-_ carraspeó _-…habiendo deseado durante tanto tiempo estar contigo, sin tenerte…-_

De repente todo el embeleso que con su discurso había ganado sobre ella, impresionándola, se rompió de repente.

 _-Un momento Spike, ¿eso último no es del guion de una película?-_ preguntó Buffy extrañada encontrando la frase un tanto conocida

 _-Quizá, "City of Angels" pero ahora no viene al caso_ \- admitió él encogiéndose de hombros y ladeando la cabeza con una de sus expresiones de quemeimportismo, como de costumbre saliendo con una de sus payasadas en medio de algo tan serio. Aquello le hizo sonreír a Buffy pesar de su tristeza.

 _-¡Ay Spike!-_

Cómo iba a dejarlo si siempre encontraba la forma de desarmarla, si cuando quería podía ser realmente encantador. Si en realidad le gustaba tanto.

- _Lo que quiero decir Srta. Summers es que prefiero arriesgarme a ser el que más ame en esta peculiar relación o exponerme a ser quien más pierda con tal de pasar tiempo a su lado._ _Lo que siento es real Buffy, te amo_ \- Spike expresó probando acercar su rostro al suyo

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de ella, que intentó esconderla bajando la mirada pero él se la secó suavemente con una caricia.

 _-Por favor no lo hagas más difícil_ \- Buffy le suplicó en un sollozo, confesándose ella misma con un ligero temblor sobre sus dudosos sentimientos, a la vez que mandaba al diablo todos esos argumentos que considerara durante un minuto exponerle acerca de la imposibilidad de los vampiros para amar. Reconociéndose por lo mismo indefensa en su presencia, intentó alejarse más él la retuvo de los antebrazos y de repente se sintió demasiado débil para rebatirlo. En esos momentos la Cazadora había quedado a un lado, tan sólo era Buffy.

 _-¡Déjame ir!-_ protestó

 _-¡No puedo, entiéndelo! Para ti es muy fácil venir y pedirme que me olvide de todo pero yo no puedo_ \- profirió él levantando la voz angustiado pero enseguida moderó su comportamiento un poco azorado ante la mirada asustada de ella. La liberó así de su agarre, rompiendo también el contacto visual para tan sólo conformarse con deslizarle las manos a lo largo de los brazos con delicadeza – _Lo siento, es solo que también tengo sentimientos Buffy, aunque no lo creas y me duele. Me duele tenerte en mi cama y saber que tu corazón no está allí, quererte y saber que no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero lo aceptó. Te amaré en silencio y entre las sombras si así lo deseas pero no me pidas que deje de lado todo lo que siento…-_ al exponerlo volvió a mirarla a los ojos y ella supo que hablaba de corazón, percibiendo además cuánto sufría con ello.

- _¿O es que acaso crees que no he intentado odiarte? Hice de todo para librarme de ti y estás consciente de ello-_ añadió Spike por último para molestarla, consiguiéndolo de lleno. En respuesta Buffy lo empujó con fastidio por removerle viejas e incómodas memorias al vanagloriarse de sus tiempos de _Big Bad_. Se abrazó luego a sí misma sintiendo de repente más fuerte el frío de la noche, avergonzada de haberse involucrado al fin y al cabo con quien fuese de sus peores adversarios en otras épocas y a quien considerara todavía como la horma de su zapato, pero lo peor de todo era que por alguna ironía del destino había llegado a quererlo y ahora demostrarle tanta dureza cuando él le respondía con tal devoción, no le dejaba las cosas fáciles.

Spike no se equivocaba, en el fondo sí tenía miedo, temor de amar y equivocarse otra vez. Para ella parecía existir un patrón que indicaba que al abrirle el corazón a alguien le daba a la vez el poder para herirla y no quería que aquello le volviese a suceder, sentía que no podría soportarlo, mucho menos con él que alguna vez había considerado quitarle la vida como un trofeo personal. No podía equivocarse de nuevo, si Spike se llegaba a enterar de los sentimientos que en realidad albergaba, eso la volvería endeble, la tendría de verdad en sus manos y de querer hacerlo de seguro conseguiría lo que Ángel, su primer amor, al volverse malo no lograra. Destruirla.

 _-¡Por eso mismo!, ¡Aún no encuentro algo que me haga confiar de verdad en ti!-_ le sacó en cara con coraje, luchando contra ella misma para reprimir sus ganas de seguir llorando. Spike la miró durante unos instantes incrédulo de que después de todo lo que había pasado y las cosas que hiciera para ayudarla, a esas alturas todavía dudase de él.

 _-¡Demonios cazadora, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti! ¿Es que no es obvio? ¿No lo hago ya? ¡Tengo un maldito microchip gubernamental implantado en el cerebro que no me permite lastimar a ninguna persona y contigo es la única con la que no funciona. Está demás decir que de querer lastimarte lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo pero aun así desconfías de mí!-_ vociferó él abriendo los brazos y rindiéndose mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro con furia, sin saber qué hacer, tratando al igual que ella de poner en orden sus pensamientos - _¡Tú ya ganaste hace tiempo, me tienes en tus condenadas manos!-_ gritó de repente, llevándose después las manos a la cabeza exasperado sin importarle que demonios, monstruos, vampiros u otros seres de la obscuridad pudiesen estar a los alrededores oyendo _-¡Si me quieres lejos de tu vida entonces por qué no terminas con este maldito juego de una buena vez y me estacas!-_ le alentó

Ella pudo percibir con claridad la desesperación fluyendo a través él al intuir que de verdad estaba perdiéndola y aquello le hizo suavizar su actitud, conmoviéndola de cierto modo, despertando su ternura. Spike entonces percibiendo la duda en sus ojos acortó la distancia entre ellos tomándola enseguida de la cintura con un brazo mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre direccionaba la de Buffy, en la cual desde un principio por estar cazando tenía la estaca, para ubicarla con el filo contra su corazón

 _-Vamos hazlo_ \- insistió resignado y decidido, al tiempo que ella percibía la tristeza en su voz y escondida dentro de sus ojos azules

- _Spike…_ \- profirió suavemente, con cariño esta vez, mirándolo un momento para luego soltar la rústica arma, dejándola caer entre ambos. Los dos se quedaron unos instantes observando el pedazo de madera afilado en el suelo a sus pies como símbolo de un acuerdo de paz esperado que indicaba que cualquier rencor sería olvidado.

– _No haré eso. Lo sabes-_ profirió Buffy en voz baja, sin importarle que él todavía la tuviese suavemente sujeta de la cintura y de la muñeca y él al reconocer asombrado el ablandamiento en su esquivo mirar, sintiendo renovarse de súbito sus esperanzas, no esperó un segundo más y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lanzándose impulsivo y fogoso a besar su boca, evitando que escapara ese instante preciado de sinceridad, de los pocos en que ella se permitía demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Inclinándose contra ella la rodeó con los brazos impidiendo que pudiera escapar, arqueándole un poco la espalda mientras no dejaba que sus labios se apartaran ni un milímetro de los suyos en su apasionado encuentro.

 _-…Te quiero Buffy, ¡oh dios créeme, de verdad te quiero!…-_ susurró contra su boca al tiempo que la conducía despacio a el suelo entre la hierba, haciéndola olvidar de todo, dispuesto a amarla si se lo permitía allí mismo, cobijados bajo los árboles y la luna que rompía la oscuridad a través de las ramas, cuales cómplices silenciosos de su idilio.

Con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del firmamento cubierto de estrellas, Buffy decidió dejar de lado sus inseguridades, permitiendo que el destino se encargara de guiar su camino porque era lo mejor que podía hacer.

No podía engañarse, quería a Spike, lo quería de verdad, tal como él sabía y tenía además la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. Un privilegio que debía aprovechar sin estarse lamentando del pasado oscuro y los recuerdos tristes, enfocándose en lugar de ello en ser cada día mejor como persona tanto como en habilidades puesto que aquello le llevaría lejos, y arriesgándose en el amor porque lo necesitaba, así no alcanzase a entender todavía con claridad cómo él se le había metido en el corazón.

Se refugió entonces en su abrazo, concentrándose en sus bonitos labios que borraban a besos el trayecto de sus propias lágrimas, así como en el confortable peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo al que ya se había acostumbrado y que le hacía falta en esas noches cuando no dormían juntos; y en su varonil aroma a colonia amaderada mezclada con tabaco, una esencia similar a la que producen las hojas secas al quemarse, que le recordaba al fuego con el que ella misma podía compararlo, con ese fuego que lograba encender en ella… No podía detenerlo, era dueño de su cuerpo, lo llevaba dentro como una parte de sí misma.

Por ahí suelen decir que cada superhéroe tiene una debilidad, en el caso de Buffy Summers se trata de Spike… solo que eso a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, está dispuesta nunca a decírselo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Belén**_


End file.
